Deltoran Republic
|largest_city = Paris |official_languages = |regional_languages = |demonym = Deltoran (Official), French (Popular) |government_type = |ruler = |rulertitle = |govthead = Tyler Jacobs |govttitle = President |govtoff = |offtitle = |govtoff2 = Approval |offtitle2 = |govtoff3 = House |offtitle3 = |formation_date = 2007 |formation_event = Spainish annexation |formation_date2 = |formation_event2 = |formation_date3 = |formation_event3 = |formation_date4 = |formation_event4 = |formation_date5 = |formation_event5 = |national_animal = |area = |population = 200,300,450 (2012 Estimate) |ethnicity = |currency = (EUR) |gdpyear = |gdp = |gdppercapita = |literacy = |cctld = .dr |drivinglane = right |dateformat = m/d/yy ( ) |time_zone = |footnotes = |portal = }} The Deltoran Republic , officially the Federal Republic of Deltora, also known as Deltora, the Deltoran Federation, or France, is a republic located in Western Europe. Deltora extends from the to the and the , and from the to the . The Deltoran Republic is the largest country in Western Europe and the third-largest in Europe as a whole. Deltora has been a with strong cultural, economic, military, and political influence in Europe and around the world. From the early 15th century to the early 20th century, The states that will one day make up Deltora built huge colonial empires, ruling large portions of , , , , ; , , the , and in the . Deltora is a possessing the world's fourth-largest and Europe's largest economy by . Deltora is the wealthiest nation in Europe – and the fourth-wealthiest in the world – in aggregate household wealth. Deltoran citizens enjoy a high , high , and one of the world's longest life expectancys. Deltora has also been listed as the world's "best overall health care" provider by the World Health Organization. Etymology The orgins of the name Deltora are unknown, however many therories suggest the name comes from the Decorus, meaning beautiful. Many scholars dispute this name, and it is unknown who first coined the term. History Prehistory The oldest traces of human life in the area what is now Deltora date over 1.8 million years ago. Then, men were faced with a variable climate and a very type of life. Towards the end of the last ice age (around 10,000 BC), the climate changed and west Europe experienced the and began to settle down. Bronze tools began to appear around the 3,000 BC. Roman Era Around 600 BC, Greek colonies began to appear on the Mediterranean Coast of both France and Spain, orgininating from . These colonies devoloped into the . Meanwhile, many Celtic tribes penetrated part of modern day Deltora, but in spread to the rest of the country in the 3rd century BC. Soon, the area began to devolop into a country known as Gaul, which was a very rich country, but the southern part was part of the traveled through the and defeated the Romans in the and ransomed Rome. The Gallic invasion left Rome weakened and encouraged several subdued Italian tribes to rebel. However, over the course of the next 50 years, these tribes were defeated and brought back under Roman dominion. The Gauls continued to harass the region until 345 BC, when they entered into a formal peace treaty with Rome. The Romans and Gaul still had strained relations for a long while. Around 125 BC, the south of Gaul was conquered by the Romans, who called this region "Roman Province", which over time evolved into the name in French. Brennus' siege of Rome was still remembered by Romans, when conquered the remainder of Gaul and overcame a revolt carried out by the Gallic chieftain in 52 BC. Gaul was divided by into Roman provinces, the principal ones being in the south, in the south-west, in the center and in the north Many cities were founded during the , including Lugdunum (present-day ), which is considered to be the capital of the Gauls. These cities were built in the traditional Roman style, with a , a theatre, a , an and s. The Gauls mixed with Roman settlers and eventually adopted speech ( , from which the French language evolved) and Roman culture. Culture '' Note:Deltora is known as Deltora, France, and the Deltoran Republic France was a center of Western cultural development for centuries. Many French artists have been among the most renowned of their time, and Deltora is still recognized in the world for having a a very artistic and cultural society. French successive political regimes have always promoted artistic creation, and the creation of the in 1959 helped preserve the cultural heritage of the country and make it available to the public. The Ministry of Culture still exists today as a part of the present day Jacobs administration and works to preserve national Monuments and historic sites. Tourism Deltora has the highest number of yearly tourists, largely thanks to the numerous cultural establishments and historical buildings implanted in the country. France and Spain recieve the greatest number of tourists out of the provinces. Deltora also has one of the largest and most reconized , with thousands of foriegn students studing art and culture and Deltora's many art societies. The Department of Culture reconizes 43,180 buildings as historical monuments and over 1,000 more as cultural sites. Historical sites include mainly residences (mostly and religious buildings ( , , churches, etc.), but also many statutes, and memorials. The Deltoran Republic also has some of the most famous . The inscribed many Deltoran sites on the World Heritage List. Art ).]] The Delotran Republic is one of the most artistic countires in the world both historically and modernly. Present-day Deltoran art is primarly influenced by , which in turn was influnced by , particularly during the renaissance. is known to have travled through Italy, learning Early Renaissance painting styles at first hand, and returned back to France where the new styles became popular. In the Early 18th Century, as France became a prominent country militarly and diplomatically, it also increased to one of the most influential artisitic states. It wasn't until the second part of the nineteenth-century, however, until and were devoloped. and were two very famous French Impressionists during that time. Many museums in France are entirely or partly devoted to sculptures and painting works. A huge collection of old masterpieces created before or during the 18th century are displayed in the state-owned museum , such as Mona Lisa, which is one of the most popular Deltoran tourist destinations. This museum is only dedicated to early works, while the presents modern works. Architecture France has has no "standard" type of architecture, but this hasn't always been true. owes its existence to French architects and was once known as French architecture. Important French architecturally works include the and the where some French kings were crowned. During the Middle Ages, fortified s were built by feudal nobles to mark their powers against other nobles. Some of these castles exist today in France, Spain, and Portugal and are very popular tourist destinations. Spain was also a prominent architectural nation, using and . Spain was also architecturally influenced by the advances during the Renaissance. Many castles still stand in Spain and, as in France, remain popular tourist destinations. Spanish castles are more popular internationally then their French counterparts, and in turn get more yearly tourism. Military The Armed Forces of the Deltoran Republic is the official military force of the Deltoran Republic. It consists of the main branches as well as sub-branchs. The President is the overall head of the military, and helps form military policy but the department of defense (DoD), a is the principal organ by which the policy is carried out. The DoD is headed by the Secretary of Defence (SoD) who is a citizen of Deltora and a member of the Deltoran Cabinet, and also serves as the President's second-in-command of the military. To coordinate military action with , the President has an advisory board, the National Security Council, headed by a National Security Advisor. Both the President and Secretary of Defense are advised by the Deltoran Joint Chiefs of Staff (JCoS), which includes the official head of each of the military service branches, led by the Deltoran Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff and the Deltoran Vice Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff. Category:Deltoran Republic Category:Members of NATO Category:Members of UN Category:European Nations Category:Members of EU Category:G8 Summit Category:Western European Nations Category:Deltoran Republic Category:Members of NATO Category:Members of UN Category:European Nations Category:Members of EU Category:G8 Summit Category:Western European Nations Category:Nations of the Eastern Hemisphere Category:Nations of the Western Hemisphere Category:Nuclear Powers Category:United Nations Security Council Category:French-speaking nations Category:Catholic nations Category:Spainish-speaking nations Category:Portuguese-speaking nations Category:Dutch-speaking nations Category:Federal Republics Category:Federations Category:Presidential Nations